1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a photographing apparatus that can change an orientation and an aspect ratio of a display image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional photographing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras (DSCs) or digital video cameras (DVCs), display photographed images and their setting information as an on-screen display (OSD) on display units included therein. The content and position of the OSD to be displayed are preset or fixed.
A live view is a function for displaying the currently photographed image in real time. When the live view is displayed on a photographing apparatus, if an orientation or an aspect ratio of an image is changed, a display position of the image on the display unit of the apparatus is also changed.
When an image file is displayed on the photographing apparatus, if the orientation or the aspect ratio of the image is changed, the display position of the image on the display unit is also changed.
Since an image display region of a display unit included in a conventional photographing apparatus may vary according to the orientation or the aspect ratio of an image being displayed on the display unit, a user has to change display settings of each image for easy viewing which requires complicated manipulation.